New Avengers Vol 3 26
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | Quotation = Wrong? Wrong? You people... Wrong? I haven't been wrong once! There's not a single decision I've made that I would change. Unleash me? Unleash me? You should thank whatever God you worship that I'm alive to save you. Great! Walk away! It doesn't matter. You'll be back. But make sure when you do come back--because you need me-- that it's on your knees. Both of you! Repentant! Because I can't save any of you, unless you realize that you need saving! And that I'm the only one in this entire planet who can do it! | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = Cages | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Kev Walker | Inker1_1 = Kev Walker | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Synopsis1 = As two masked figures drop down from orbit towards the Cabal's headquarters in the Necropolis, Black Swan taunts Tony Stark, who is held in a cell identical to the one she was imprisoned in. She claims that the reason she did not break and he will is because he serves no one but himself, while she considers her life meaningless compared to the will of the Great Destroyer. In Latveria, Doctor Doom calls Valeria Richards to discuss the incursions with her. She tells him that Reed left her all his data before disappearing, and gives Doom the same advice that she gave her father; he cannot win, so he needs to start figuring out how not to lose. Doom goes to the Molecule Man, claiming that he believes he can stop the collapse of the multiverse, with the Molecule Man's help, and tells him to consider how the collapse of the multiverse began. In the Necropolis, Corvus Glaive discusses Thanos' latest discoveries with Proxima Midnight. He states that Thanos has discovered a change in the incursions; now the incursion points linger for a short amount of time after the incursion is over. Before he can finish however, he senses the presence of someone, the two cloaked individuals, but does not pursue the matter further, continuing his conversation with Proxima. Meanwhile, Black Swan continues taunting Tony Stark who suddenly states that he has made note of Black Swan visiting him day in and day out of his months long captivity, and claims to have deduced that she is in fact in love with him. He goes on to claim that he knows her secret; that she is carrying D.N.A. samples, brain scans and cognitive mapping of her loved ones, and that the real reason she jumps from world to world is that she seeks a refuge where she can regrow her family. Black Swan angrily says that Tony is merely what the Wheel has made him; a failed hero who tried to save the lives of those already lost, and paid the price with his imprisonment. She goes on to say that she will find what she is searching for, while Tony continues to rot in his cage with his regrets, and claims she will not return to see him again. The two masked individuals are revealed to be Black Widow and Spider-Woman, who have come to free him. The two reveal that they found him through certain details in things said to them by Steve Rogers. Rogers told them that he and Tony met after Tony had a falling out with the Illuminati, and they managed to deduce that he had been taken captive by the Cabal. Before freeing him, they ask him to admit that in his own way, he was as wrong as Steve. This angers Tony who yells that he hasn't been wrong once, and that there is not a single decision he would unmake. As the two of them walk away, he yells that they'll be back when they realise that he is the only one on the planet that can save them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = IN 6 MONTHS…TIME RUNS OUT! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}